Sonic.exe
thumb|450px|Oryginalny Screenshot z gry Sonic.exe.Jestem totalnym fanem Sonic'a. Bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. Lubię nowe gry, ale nie umywają się one do klasyków. Nie pamiętam, żebym kiedykolwiek grał w hackowane lub posiadające usterki gry i po moich doświadczeniach nie zamierzam. Zaczęło się to w miłe letnie popołudnie, grałem w Sonic Unleashed (lubiłem w nim sposób eksplorowania miast), dopóki nie zauważyłem, że przybył listonosz i włożył coś do mojej skrzynki. Zatrzymałem grę i poszedłem zobaczyć co znajduje się w niej. Była w niej jedynie płyta CD i notatka. Wziąłem je do środka. Najpierw spojrzałem na notatkę. Była od mojego drogiego przyjaciela Kyle'a, z którym nie miałem kontaktu od dwóch tygodni. Wiem, że była od niego. Poznałem charakter pisma, pomimo tego, że było ono dziwne. Wyglądało na źle napisane, zabazgrane, niełatwo było je rozczytać. Sprawiało wrażenie, jakby Kyle pisał je w pośpiechu i trudzie. Oto treść: Więc było to bardzo dziwne. Pomimo, że wiedziałem, że Kyle JEST moim najlepszym przyjacielem i nie widziałem go 2 tygodnie, nie zrobiłem tego, o co mnie prosił. Nie myślałem, że ten prosty dysk z grą mógł mu zrobić coś złego, przecież to wszystko jest jedynie grą, co nie? Jak bardzo się myliłem... Tak, czy inaczej, spojrzałem na płytę. Wyglądała jak każdy normalny komputerowy dysk CD-R, z wyjątkiem tego, że miała napisane na sobie markerem "SONIC.EXE", i nie była niezwykła w żaden sposób. Wyglądało na to, że dostał ją od kogoś ze sklepu typu eBay. Gdy zauważyłem napis "SONIC" na płycie, podekscytowałem się i zechciałem zagrać, w końcu byłem WIELKIM fanem Sonica. Wszedłem do swojego pokoju, włączyłem komputer, włożyłem dysk i zainstalowałem grę. Gdy ekran główny się zjawił, zauważyłem, że wyglądał jak pierwszy Sonic. Pomyślałem "Ekstra!". Jak wcześniej pisałem, lubiłem klasyki. Pierwszą dziwną rzeczą, którą zauważyłem po wciśnięciu przycisku start była jedna klatka - Ekran główny, który zmienił się w coś okropnego przed przejściem w czarny obraz. Zapamiętałem, jak ekran główny zmienił się w stosunku do klatki przed włączeniem. Niebo pociemniało, mały emblemacik stał się zardzewiały i zrujnowany, napis SEGA 1991 zmienił się w SEGA 666, a woda stała się czerwona, zupełnie jak krew, wyglądała bardzo realistycznie. Ale najokropniejszą rzeczą w tej klatce był Sonic. Jego oczy były kruczo-czarne i leciała z nich krew. Były w nich dwie świecące czerwone kropki patrzące PROSTO NA MNIE. I jego uśmiech rozszerzył się do samych krawędzi jego twarzy. Byłem zaniepokojony po zobaczeniu tego obrazka, ale pomyślałem, że to jakaś usterka i zapomniałem o tym. Po przejściu w czarny obraz gra została w nim przez jakieś 10 sekund. Potem zadziała się kolejna dziwna rzecz. Wybór zapisu z Sonic The Hedgehog 3 pojawił się na ekranie. Co jest ku*wa? Co się dzieje w tej grze?! W każdym razie, później zauważyłem, że tło było jak ciemne, pochmurne niebo z poziomu Bad Stardust Speedway z Sonica CD, i były tylko trzy zapisy. W tle słychać było odwróconą wersję muzyki Caverns of Winter z Earthbound. Obrazek dla plików zapisu, w którym zwykle widać podgląd poziomu, na którym akurat jesteśmy był po prostu czerwonym statycznym tłem dla wszystkich trzech plików. Całkowite zaskoczenie wywołał u mnie wybór postaci. Pokazywał tylko Talisa, Knuckles'a, i ku mojemu zaskoczeniu Dr. Robotnik'a! Teraz byłem pewien, że gra nie ma usterek, a jest zhackowana. Taa, definitywnie zhackowana. Była bardzo straszna, ale jako wszechstronny gracz nie bałem się jej (a przynajmniej próbowałem), powiedziałem sobie, że to tylko zhackowana gra i nie jest w tym nic złego. W każdym razie, trzęsąc się ze strachu wybrałem pierwszy plik zapisu i wybrałem Tails'a. Gra zawiesiła się na około 5 sekund i usłyszałem straszny, zglitchowany śmiech. Brzmiał identycznie, jak Kefka z Final Fantasy. Wtedy obraz znów przeszedł w kolor czarny. Został tak przez około 10 sekund lub więcej i pokazała się typowa nazwa poziomu, z wyjątkiem tego, że kształty miały inne odcienie czerwonego i tekst pokazywał tylko: Obraz zblaknął, tytuł poziomu zniknął, ukazując przestrzeń Tale of The Green Hill z Sonica 1, muzyka była inna, brzmiała jak Peaceful Melody, lecz odwrócona. Zacząłem grać. Tails biegał jak w każdym Sonicu, ale dziwne było to, że gdy Tails biegł dalej przez poziom, nie było tam nic, prócz płaskiego podłoża i kilku drzew. Po pięciu minutach muzyka z miłych tonów zmieniła się w coraz cięższe. Zobaczyłem coś i zatrzymałem się, żeby się temu przyjrzeć. Było to jedno z małych zwierzątek leżących na ziemi. Było martwe. Wylewała się z niego krew. Tails się wystraszył i jego twarz zrobiła się smutna jak nigdy, więc nakazałem mu się ruszać. Im dalej podążał, tym więcej było widać martwych zwierząt, tym bardziej muzyka zwalniała i tym smutniejszy on się stawał. Byłem zszokowany widząc to. Wyglądały, jakby ktoś zabił je przy użyciu makabrycznych sposobów. Wiewiórka wisiała przywiązana do drzewa z wyjętymi wnętrznościami. Królik wszystkie kończyny miał oderwane, a kaczka wydrapane oczy i przecięte gardło. Poczułem się zdegustowany po zobaczeniu tej masakry tak, jak Tails. Po paru sekundach nie było widać już martwych zwierząt, muzyka zatrzymała się. Kazałem Tailsowi iść. Gdy minęła minuta od zatrzymania muzyki Tails wbiegł pod górkę, a potem zatrzymał się. Po drugiej stronie ekranu był Sonic z zamkniętymi oczami, odwrócony do Tails'a tyłem. Tails wyglądał na ucieszonego po ujrzeniu Sonica, lecz chwilę potem jego uśmiech znikł. Sonic nie reagował. Tails szedł powoli w jego stronę. Nie dotykałem klawiatury, więc musiała to być cutscenka. Raptownie zaczęło rosnąć we mnie złe przeczucie. Im bardziej Tails zbliżał się do Sonica, czułem, że lisek jest w niebezpieczeństwie i coś złego ma się stać. Słyszałem słaby dźwięk, który narastał, gdy Tails zbliżał się do Sonica. Zatrzymał się. Wyciągnął swoją rękę do Sonica, aby go dotknąć. To przeszywające uczucie w moich bebechach rosło. Czułem obowiązek powiedzenia Tailsowi, aby odszedł od Sonica. Nagle w stop-klatce zobaczyłem otwarte oczy Sonica. Czarne, z czerwonymi kropkami tak, jak na obrazku w menu. Nie było tam uśmiechu. Ekran ściemnił się i dźwięk ucichł. Był czarny przez 7 sekund, po czym wyskoczył napis, mówiący: W tym momencie się przestraszyłem. Nie chciałem kontynuować gry, ale moja ciekawość była ponad to, gdy zobaczyłem kolejny poziom. Tym razem tytuł mówił: Byłem na poziomie Angel Island z Sonica 3 i wyglądał, jakby wszystko stało w ogniu. Tails był tym razem skrajnie przestraszony. Patrzył na mnie i wykonywał dziwne gesty, jakby chciał, żebym wydostał go z miejsca, w którym jest. Rozumiałem, że Tails próbuje mi powiedzieć, abym go stąd wydostał, więc przyciskałem strzałkę w dół tak mocno, jak mogłem, aby Tails biegł szybciej. Ta straszna wersja muzyki z momentu kiedy spotykasz cień na ARK jako robotnik z SA2 przeraziła mnie. Chciałem aby Tails wydostał się z lasu. Chciałem mu pomóc w ucieczce jak tylko mogłem. W końcu usłyszałem ten straszny śmiech ponownie. Śmiech Kefki. Przez 10 sekund starałem się pomóc Tails'owi uciec z lasu. Nagle zauważyłem przebłyski Sonic'a pojawiające się wszędzie na ekranie, miał on czarno-czerwone oczy. Muzyka zmieniła się na napięty zanikający jingle. Wtedy zobaczyłem Sonic'a lecącego powoli tuż za Tails'em. Sonic nie biegł. On właśnie LECIAŁ! Jego poza przypominała tą z Metal Sonic (w czasie lotu w Sonic CD, z wyjątkiem, że oczy Sonica były czarno-czerwone) TYM razem miał on bardzo demonicznie wyglądający uśmiech, wyglądał, jakby chciał zrobić coś biednemu małemu liskowi gdy tylko go złapie. W końcu Tails się potknął. (kolejna cut scenka) muzyka zatrzymała się razem z Sonic'iem. Tails leżał tak i płakał przez 15 sekund. Ta scena zaczęła się robić trudna do oglądania. Ale teraz Sonic pojawił się dokładnie przed Tails'em. Lisek obserwował go z wielkim przerażeniem. Krew zaczęła wypływać z czarnych oczu Sonic'a, a jego uśmiech rósł powoli gdy patrzył na przerażonego lisa. Nie mogłem nic zrobić. Tylko patrzeć. Na kolejnej stop klatce Sonic rzucił się na Tails'a i ekran zrobił się czarny,a przez 5 sekund słychać było tylko nieznośny hałas. Nagle na ekranie pojawił się kolejny napis, mówiący: W tym momencie usłyszałem przeraźliwy śmiech. Byłem zszokowany tym co się stało. Czy Sonic zabił Tails'a? Nie, nie mógłby... On i Tails byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, prawda? Dlaczego Sonic mu to zrobił? Szok minął. Wróciłem do wyboru postaci. Zapis na którym grałem Tails'em był tym razem inny; Tails był na ekranie telewizora, na którym migała czerwona dioda, a wygląd Tailsa mnie przestraszył, gdyż jego czy były czarno-krwawe, a jego pomarańczowe futerko zmieniło odcień na szarawy. Na jego twarzy widać było agonię. Chciałem to zignorować i wybrałem Knuckles'a. Śmiech poraz kolejny wydobył się z ekranu. Trwał 10,4 sekund. Tym razem etap nosił nazwę: Byłem naprawdę zaniepokojony. Teraz już wiedziałem, że to nie błąd ani shackowana wersja Sonic'a ,ani też chory dowcip. Mimo strachu grałem dalej. Następny poziom wyglądał inaczej, wyglądał jak Scrap Brain Zone, ale chmury były identyczne, jak w menu głównym; miały ciemno czerwony odcień. Teraz muzyka była straszniejsza niż wcześniej. Brzniała jak Giygas theme , która grała wtedy, kiedy pokonałeś Pokey'a na Earthbound'zie. Zauważyłem że Knuckles wyglądał na równie przerażonego jak Tails i tak samo jak on chyba nie był pewien czy chce iść , ale kazałem mu się ruszyć. Biegł poprzez ten mroczny poziom, ale nagle znowu na ekranie zaczęła migać czerwona dioda i znów pojawił się ten okropny śmiech... Po kilku sekundach biegu zauważyłem kilka plam krwi na metalicznym podłożu, poczułem strach i pomyślałem co złego może przydarzyć się Knuckles'owi. Wyglądał na niezadowolonego, gdyż musiał biec tą krwawą drogą, ale kazałem mu iść dalej. Gdy Knuckles biegł, Sonic pojawił się tuż przed nim i razem z jego czarno-czerwonymi oczami znów pojawiła się migocząca dioda. Kiedy przestała mrugać, pojawił się czarny ekran, a na nim napis: Teraz byłem naprawdę przestraszony. Sonic złapał Knuckles'a?! Co tu się dzieje?! Po raz kolejny zamrugała czerwona dioda, a z nią wróciłem do poziomu. Knuckles wyglądał na naprawdę spanikowanego, a Sonic'a nie było nigdzie widać. Słyszałem pisk jak podczas walki z final boss'em w Silent Hill 1. Może to będzie jakaś bitwa z Sonic'iem? Miałem nadzieje, że Bóg istnieje. W końcu przed Knuckles'em pojawił się Sonic. Sprawiłem, żeby Knuckles podbiegł i walnął Sonic'a, ale Sonic pojawił się za nim i po raz kolejny usłyszałem ten okropny śmiech. Chciałem spróbować znowu go walnąć, ale Sonic tylko się śmiał. Knuckles panikował jeszcze bardziej, a ja czułem, że zaraz oszaleję. Sonic bawił się z nami, grał w tą chorą, zakręconą, umysłową grę ze mną i Knuckles'em... Pojawiła się kolejna cut scenka na której Knuckles był na kolanach i trzymał się za głowę. Czułem jego agonię. Sonic sprawiał, że odchodziliśmy od zmysłów! I wtedy w kolejnej stop klatce Sonic rzucił się na Knuckles'a, a ekran po raz kolejny zrobił się czarny i wydobywał się z niego ten nieznośny hałas przez kolejne 3,1 sekundy. Wiadomość na ekranie: Co do... Co tu się dzieje? Zacząłem myśleć, że Sonic chce mi coś powiedzieć... Ale byłem zbyt przerażony, by się nad tym zastanawiać. Kiedy znowu powróciłem do wyboru postaci Knuckles pojawił się na ekranie, jego czerwone futro miało ciemno szary odcień, jego dredy były całe brudne od krwi, a jego oczy miały odcień podobny do krwi zmieszanej z czarną farbą. Widziałem smutek na jego twarzy. Znów zacząłem myśleć, że są oni uwięzieni w tym TV na plikach zapisu, ale nie mogłem w to uwierzyć... Nie chciałem w to wierzyć... Wyłączyłem grę i zrobiłem sobie przerwę. Zdrzemnąłem się. Szkoda tylko że miałem najstraszniejszy koszmar w moim życiu, Byłem w kompletnych ciemnościach. Usłyszałem płacz Knuckles'a i Tails'a. Mówili ciągle: thumb|right|348 px Ich płacz zamarł wtedy, kiedy usłyszałem śmiech Sonic'a. Ten rechot brzmiał jeszcze bardziej, jak zniekształcony śmiech Kefki. Byłem przerażony. Szukałem źródła tego głosu. Widziałem go przede mną, migotał w wielu kierunkach. Wtedy mnie złapał. Zobaczyłem jego krwawe czarno-czerwone oczy i uśmiechniętą twarz, Obudziłem się. Po upływie godziny zdecydowałem, że muszę dokończyć tę grę. Nie wiedziałem czemu, ale byłem przekonany, że muszę dowiedzieć się czemu to się dzieje... Włączyłem więc komputer, odpaliłem grę i wybrałem Robotnik'a. Nadal uważam że to porąbane grać nim. Na ekranie pojawił się kolejny napis. Tym razem było to jedynie "...". Poczułem się bardzo dziwnie. W tym poziomie było coś innego, nie wyglądał jak etap z innych klasycznych Sonic'ów. Sądziłem, że to port z czegoś w stylu Castlevani. Podłoga lśniła a ściany miały szaro-fioletowy odcień z animowanymi świeczkami i kilkoma mrocznymi plamami krwi tam i tu, a powyżej połowy ekranu wisiały ciemne zasłony. Co kilkanaście sekund czerwone kurtyny kołysały się powoli, lecz podczas gry było to ledwie widoczne. W tle leciało pianino grające spokojną muzykę, ale ja wiedziałem że ta piosenka to ścieżka ze Wzgórza z Aktu 1, tylko puszczona normalnie, a nie od tyłu. Robotnik nie wyglądał na tak zdenerwowanego jak Tails i Knuckles, ale z wyrazu jego twarzy widać było że wpada w lekką paranoję. Pojawiła się mała animacja, na której stoi on, i rusza głową z lewej na prawą 2 razy a potem wzrusza ramionami w moim kierunku, jakby nie miał pomysłu gdzie jest, lub co się tu dzieje. Mimo, że bałem się tego co się stanie, kazałem Robotnik'owi iść dalej. Biegł tak, jak zwykle (wiesz, wtedy kiedy pokonałeś go w jednej z klasycznych gier Sonic'a i goniłeś za nim), więc kontynuowaliśmy dalszą podróż w głąb poziomu. Wtedy zatrzymałem się przed dużymi, stromymi schodami w dół, teraz byłem poważnie zaniepokojony. Robotnik też wydawał się niepewny, ale jednak kazałem mu iść. Szedł w dół schodów, zauważyłem że ściany są ciemniejsze i bardziej czerwone; karmazynowe wcześniej pochodnie teraz były błękitne. Gdy zeszliśmy, dotarliśmy do kolejnej hali, tym razem dłuższej niż poprzednie (a może tak mi się wydawało) i ujrzeliśmy kolejne schody w dół, tym razem o wiele dłuższe. Zejście nimi zajęło mi minutę. Nagle usłyszałem ten okropny śmiech Kefki, a muzyka zwolniła i przycichła, ściany zrobiły się ciemniejsze, a pochodnie rozbłysły czarnym ogniem. Kiedy robotnik wylądował w trzeciej hali, zauważyłem że wygląda na naprawdę przestraszonego i próbuje to ukryć. Nie winiłem go za to, też się bałem... W końcu zjawił się Sonic, wyskoczył przed Robotnikiem i tak samo, jak w przypadku Knucklesa, zamigała czerwona dioda. Dioda migała jeszcze 15 sekund i nagle ukazał mi się straszny widok - super-realistyczny Sonic stojący w ciemnościach. Można było dostrzec jedynie jego twarz, bo jego głowa i tors pociemniały. Mówiłem, że to było super realistyczne, nie? Miałem na myśli to że, wyglądał prawdziwie i mogłem dostrzec każdy włosek na jego futrze, czułem że niemal mogę dotknąć tego futra przez ekran. Jego twarz... O Boże, miał najstraszniejszy uśmiech jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem. Jego oczy były czarne i pełne krwi. Dwa małe, czerwone, świecące punkty zamiast źrenic wpatrzone prosto WE MNIE, przeszywały bezustannie mój umysł. Jego uśmiech był demoniczny, zupełnie rozciągnięty od ucha do ucha, jak u Cheshire Cat z wyjątkiem tego że jeż miał kły, BARDZO OSTRE KŁY, z plamami krwi wyglądającymi, jakby przed chwilą pożarł jakieś zwierzę. Oglądałem go tak przez pół minuty. Nie spuszczał ze mnie oczu, patrzył na mnie, śmiał się do mnie... Ta twarz... kilka sekund wystarczyło żeby na stałe wgryzła się w mój mózg. Na ekranie trzy razy mignęła dioda. Za trzecim razem usłyszałem śmiech Kefki, teraz brzmiał bardziej demonicznie... Zjawił się napis. Tym razem wiadomość na ekranie była najgorszym, co widziałem w tej grze: thumb|Screen z gry thumb|Oryginalny screen z gry Kiedy to przeczytałem i spojrzałem na Sonica, uświadomiłem sobie że ten Sonic jest potworem. Czystym złem. Sadystą. Koszmarem. Bestią... Wszystkie jego ofiary... Tails, Knuckles, Robotnik i Kyle, to tylko małe zabaweczki, a gra to wrota do tego chaotycznego, koszmarnego świata, w którym jego ofiary są w nim uwięzione. Gdy ujrzałem stop-klatkę, krzyknąłem. Sonic patrzył z ekranu a jego usta rozwarły się do niesamowitych rozmiarów, były jak wielka spiralna otchłań czystego zła... Czerwona dioda mignęła znów, tym razem jaśniej i mocniej przez co zabolały mnie oczy, że ta dioda jarzyła się przez kilka długich sekund. Nagle przestała a ja ujrzałem czarny ekran, na którym pojawił się napis: Śmiech Kefki rozbrzmiał ponownie. Tym razem brzmiał czyściej niż zwykle, jakby Sonic był tuż za mną. Zaśmiał się 3 razy, a ja, zszokowany i zdezorientowany, patrzyłem się na napis. W końcu zostałem wyrzucony do głównego menu i zobaczyłem zdjęcie Robotnika w takim samym stanie jak Tails i Knuckles. Jego skóra była ciemno szara, wąs stał się ciemny, okulary miały popękane szkła, a z jego ciała spływała krew. Zauważyłem grymas bólu na jego twarzy. Wpatrywałem się w skatowaną trójkę. Rozpłakałem się. Czułem ich agonię i to, że zostali na zawsze uwięzieni w tej grze, i przez wieczność będą cierpieć przez niebieskiego jeża. Siedziałem tak przez jakieś pół minuty, będąc w pełni świadomym swoich czynów... Sonic jest uosobieniem zła. Torturuje ludzi którzy grają w tę grę do momentu aż się znudzi i uwięzi cię w grze... Uwięzi cię w piekle, i będzie mógł bawić się tobą jak zabawką... Nie mogłem wyjąć płyty z komputera. Myślę że utknęła, ale i tak nie uruchomię jej ponownie. Chwilę później usłyszałem głos za sobą. Odwróciłem się i zauważyłem skąd dochodzi głos. Krzyknąłem... Sonic siedział na moim łóżku. Śmiał się, a z jego oczu spływała krew.... Kategoria:Kiepska creepypasta Kategoria:Szał klisz Kategoria:Głupkowaty protagonista Kategoria:Zue Soniki Kategoria:Sanik Kategoria:MATKO BOSKA CZEMU TA STRONA JEST TAK W PIZDU DŁUGA Kategoria:Spaghetti Bolognese